


Birdies and blue dye

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: Johnny and Lulu are fighting. Ethan isn’t about to be put in the middle.
Relationships: Lulu Spencer/Johnny Zacchara





	1. Madness

Chapter One- Madness   
“Why did Sis want me to tell you to fuck a pick axe?” Ethan Lovett enters the penthouse he shared with his best mate, Johnny Zacchara.  
“Tell you’re sister to go suck a hobos dick.” Johnny growls, still bitter about fighting with his ex girlfriend though it had been months.  
“I’m not telling either of you SHIT. You two work this out like civil adults. I am not the person to put in the middle, be a man for once!” Ethan snapped tired of the oh so obvious sexual tension between his sister and best mate.  
“What the fuck are you going on about?” Johnny wonders, standing up from his desk.  
“Make things right, Zacchara. You pride yourself on not being a little bitch, prove it. Sis already deals with Dante, she doesn’t need any extra stress. You know her even better then I do, I’m shocked.” Ethan grew serious, why play these stupid cat and mouse games? He would never understand Johnny and Lulu...nor did anyone else.


	2. Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny leaves lulu a message. A massive thunderstorm overtakes Port Charles.

Chapter Two- Down  
Johnny’s POV   
Lovett was right, I did need to make things right with lulu. With a sigh, I picked up my phone and dialed her number.  
“This is Lulu, leave a message or don’t. I don’t care.” He waited for the monotone beep before speaking, he didn’t know what he was going to say but obviously it wouldn’t be boring.  
“Hey, it’s me. I know you don’t wanna talk to me right now but, I need to make things right with you. I’ve been acting like a dick and you don’t deserve that shit, I know you’re going through a lot. I am too. Our wires get crossed sometimes and we’re just fucking hopeless when that happens, by the way if you haven’t heard “It’s All Coming Back To Me Know “ by Celine Dion you should listen to it. Reminds me of you. I probably shouldn’t tell you this but, I love you Lulu. I really do, I just hope you’re happy with Falconeri. God knows I don’t deserve you, but anyway I’m sorry for what I said. I hope I’ll see you soon...” after saying my message I hung up, letting out the breath I’d been holding.  
Lulu’s POV   
“I love you.” Johnny had straight up told me that he loved me...still. Dante had walked in while I was listening to the message and fury was in his usual gentle brown eyes.  
“I love you too...” I trailed off my light hazel eyes starting to fill with tears, as I realized that I meant it. I truly meant it.  
“Fuck you.” Dante shook his head.  
“I’m sorry I have to go.” I sighed grabbing my purse off his table.  
Johnny’s POV   
“Damn it’s pouring out, I never saw rain in Australia.” Ethan muses looking out the window in the living room, a glass of scotch in his hand.  
“Yeah, that’s because it rains down in Africa.” I smirked.  
“Fool.” Lovett rolled his eyes.  
Knock. Knock.  
I walked over to answer the door to find Lulu behind it, soaking wet.  
“Well, that was fucking dramatic.” Was all she said, we all laughed before ushering her inside.  
“You play in the rain often?” Ethan rose a brow.  
“Only when it thunders.” Lulu joked, attempting to dry off with a towel.  
“I have a blow dryer if you’d like to try that.” Ethan snickers.  
“I hate you.” Lulu glared at her brother.  
“No but seriously, you left some clothes here last time you tried frolicking with Zacchara.” He smirked.  
“You’re not funny.” Lulu rolled her eyes taking the dry clothes, running to the bathroom so she could change.  
“You’d think you could be a little nicer.” I chuckled at him.  
“You’d think so.” He agreed, taking a swig of his drink.  
“Put these in the washer, slave boy.” Lulu threw the wet clothes at Ethan.  
“Geesh, alright drama Queen.” He mutters going to do just as she said.  
“I got you’re message.” She turned to face me.  
“Is that why you were dancing with the pretty lightning?” I asked.  
“Dante was there when I was listening to it, he got mad, I told him I had to go after I said I loved you-“ she blabbed, talking a mile a minute.  
“Wait what?” I interrupted her.  
“What?” She asked.  
“Did you say what I think you said?” I asked her, thinking I’d heard wrong.  
“You’re a jackass if you think that I don’t love you. Idiot.”


End file.
